


Darkness

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depressed Kim Minseok, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongdae couldn’t protect Minseok forever from the darkness that threatened to suffocate him, but he could keep it at bay when it tried to attack for now.





	Darkness

The light from the window finally disappeared, the clouds finally blocking out the moon, and Minseok blinked, staring at the ceiling. The temple was old, and cracks were there, invisible in the darkness; however, Minseok had stared at the old ceiling for so long, he could track their routes through the stone, as though they were the vein tracks on the back of his own hand. He had trouble sleeping at night, the darkness closing in around him, pressing down on his chest and suffocating him. He hated it when it got dark, it let the darkness in, let it into his mind. It slid into him, through his skin, creeping it’s way around into his brain. His breath came out in short gasps as he felt it, in his blood stream. Tears welled up and he curled up, pulling the covers up over his head. If he was as small as he could possibly be, hidden away, maybe it would leave him alone, maybe it wouldn’t notice him.

 

But of course, it did, like every single night, and he felt it in his throat, choking him. His breath came out in short panicked gasps, and he couldn’t draw enough air into his lungs. Minseok could feel it, coming up through his throat, into his spinal cord, upwards into his brain. His hands clawed at his face, hurting him, but he had to get it out.

 

Somewhere, he heard a bed creaking, and footsteps padding on the floor, and a door opening. Minseok closed his eyes tighter, and felt the tears dripping on his skin, falling from his eyes onto his pillow. Or was it the darkness dripping out of him, seeping into everything he used for comfort, every tiny thing he had being claimed by it? He didn’t know any more, he had no way of knowing any more.

 

And then, then, the covers were pulled from his head and the light was back. His eyelids glowed red, and he slowly opened them. There, next to his bed, a night light, shining stars across the walls. Glancing upwards, he saw them on the ceiling. Slowly, he reached his hand out, only for something to grab it. His breathing hitched for a moment – he knew it was the darkness, snatching him away.  
  
“Breathe, Min.”  
  
Minseok blinked, and focused on Jongdae, knelt by the side of his bed, with a frown on his face. Concern was written in his eyes, and a hand reached out to gently stroke through Minseok’s damp hair. Minseok took a breath.  
  
“What’s… happening?”  
  
“I thought a night light might help you with… all of this.”  
  
Minseok looked back at the night light, looked at the glistening stars around the room, and then dully looked at Jongdae as he slipped into the bed with him. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and Jongdae held him tightly. Minseok slowly adjusted himself, resting his head on Jongdae’s chest, and hearing the strong heart beat under the shirt his boyfriend wore. He could feel the hum against his ear and finally, finally he felt the darkness retreat.

 

Minseok knew it wouldn’t be for long. He’d fall asleep in Jongdae’s arms, and the darkness would leave him alone, until tomorrow night, when the lights in the dorm went out. It wasn’t going to stop the darkness finding him again, and again, but for now, it would keep it at bay. Slowly, Minseok let his eyes close, calm, the darkness no longer creeping through his veins, and let himself fall asleep.

 

Jongdae couldn’t protect Minseok forever from the darkness that threatened to suffocate him, but he could keep it at bay when it tried to attack for now.


End file.
